


Bride of The Red Dragon

by asotmGee, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Other Killjoys [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Violence, Dragons, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Master/Pet, Old Magic, Other, Ownership, Transformation, loveless relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asotmGee/pseuds/asotmGee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "I think this will be perfect for you."Frank opened up the box to find exactly what Jamia had demanded--the finest antique ruby ring to ever be conceived by man. His face lit up as bright as the ring itself as he took it out of its case."Oh my god...yes, she'll love this,""Here, let's try it on. I am sure it will fit perfectly."The man took the ring out and then carefully picking up Frank's hand, slipped it on his ring finger."There, a perfect fit."





	1. Tarnished Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My Goddess I have so many fics ending! **Taming of the Punk** is over, **The Other Half of Me** has one more chapter too! Well you know what that means? Another fic! ^0^
> 
>  _***asotmGee***_ who asked me to write **18th Floor Balcony** with her, has agreed to write a story with me.! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"Oh God that was..."

Jessie was holding herself up over Frank as she leaned on his chest. She was glistening with the sweat of a good sex workout...even if she had to do most of the work. She had her work cut out for herself with this one, but he came from a good family and it would make her parents happy. Also Frank worked for an international company so he was always going away. She's sure she could find other means to keep her entertained from her job. Then once they were married, they would move out of this little shit town and Jessie would be free from her parents reign.

"...amazing as always baby."

She moved him out of her careful of the condom. Having a baby was not in her immediate future...if at all. She let him deal with the mess and lay down next to him.

"Good...I'm glad."

Jessie grabbed her cigarettes and offered one to Frank.

"So you are leaving on Wednesday baby? How long you gonna be gone this time?"

Frank graciously accepted the cigarette, his mind craving for one after what he made himself do. He grabbed his lighter from the nightstand and lit it up, taking a long drag.

"It'll be a couple weeks, hun,"

He blew the smoke, letting the nicotine filled air veil around them.

"Well I will miss you, but I know I will be busy at the bar too. It will help keep me from worrying about you around those skimpy bathing suit clad women. I know they will take.one look at you and try to steal you."

"Don't worry about that, honey. You know I wouldn't stoop that low,"

"Good."

She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So you gonna bring me back something from Italy?"

"Of course, hon,"

 He smiled, knowing he must do anything to still keep her content, even if it meant spending tons of money on her till it left him nearly broke.

"I want a ring. Something old like an antique. Maybe a ruby. Yeah, I want a ruby."

"Old and antique?"

Frank sneered.

 "Both those words mean the same, y'know..."

"Listen to me Mr. College degree; don't get an attitude with me over what I say! I may not be book smart but you sure as hell ain't street smart. One day someone is going to take advantage of you and you will be lying in a ditch somewhere begging for me to find you!"

"I'm sorry, honey,"

 He sighed, knowing that its futile to start a conflict with Jessie. She was the one that always won, no matter what. Her poor use of grammar, though...it really, really bugged the ever-loving hell outta him.

"I swear that will not happen. I'd never pick anyone over you,"

"You are lucky to have me Iero with you self-confidence.

She put her cigarette out and got up.

"I'm going to shower."

"Alright, hun,"

He took another good king drag from his cigarette. He knew he had to get out of the house. Two weeks wasn’t enough for him, nor two months. He needed to be away longer than that. He had to get away from the manipulative Jessie. He had to go somewhere--anywhere but here.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"This is the life huh Frankie?"

Ray took another shot.

"No wives, no kids, just freedom traveling...well not for long for you."

"I know, man. Got my girl back at home,"

Frank gulped down a double shot of whisky, letting the liquor and his craving for it consume him whole.

"Bet she asked you to buy her something."

"She did, actually.”

 He made a face from the taste.

 "She wants me to buy her a ruby ring"

"Damn she don't pull no punches does she?"

Ray looked at his phone.

"Well everything is just about closed so you better get going."

"Alright...will do. See you around,"

Frank was thankful he didn't have to even attempt to hide what happened behind closed doors between him and Jessie. No one has got to see those damn bruises on his arms and chest. No one has got to know...or else he knew he'd be a goner

"Nah man, I ain't gonna abandon you like that. Us bros.gotta stick together."

Ray put an arm around Frank drunkenly and led him out of the tavern to the main square. All around them were shops closed or closing.

"Man it doesn't look good huh?"

"No, it doesn't... literally everything is shut down,"

"This one still has their lights on."

Ray points out a little shop a few feet away. The outside of the windows has wooden filigree painted green and red.

"It looks kind of Christmasy."

"it's an antique jewelry store!"

 Frank exclaimed, his eyes bright and luminescent as the gemstones and diamonds in the display windows of the ornate store.

 "Perfect!"

Without hesitation, Frank walked right in. Ray walked in and was shocked at everything.

"These look like real antiques Frank, this is gonna run you and..."

"Good evening gentlemen, can I help you find something?"

Ray jumped as a man dressed in all black spoke behind him. He swore no one was there before. Frank instantly felt chills run down his spine at the sight of the dark-dressed man. There's something very off about him...something terribly off, but the question is...what was it?

"Perhaps a piece of jewelry for a loved one back home?"

"Oh...y-yeah. for my wife,"

Frank stuttered, finding himself barely able to speak to him. Seriously, what is it that's so off about him?

"Don't you mean your fiancée?"

"Wh-what? Oh...yeah,"

Frank knew he messed up in his wording there. It's like the dark man seemed to have made him almost speechless. But...how did he know that Jessie was Frank's fiancee, and not his wife?

What else did he know?

"So then, do you know her size?"

"Uhhh....size five,"

"Delicate fingers, she must have a small frame."

The man picked up Frank's hand and held it up examining it.

"You have delicate fingers too."

His touch felt cold against Frank's perspiring skin

"You are shivering. Here, come warm yourself by my fire."

The man led Frank to the fireplace. He then poured him a cup of tea.

"There, that should help."

"Oh...th-thank you."

Frank reluctantly took the tea that may or may not be spiked by the dark man.

"There is nothing in the tea other than something natural to help you sleep tonight. Your mind seems be weighted."

"Oh...okay then."

Frank didn't know whether or not to believe his words. He could still not figure out what was wrong with him. What about this man made Frank so uneasy, so cold, so on edge? Frank brought the tea to his lips, tasting nothing but the purest of herbs.

"My own special blend. I drink it every night."

The man took a sip of his own cup.

"Now, let's find that ruby you were looking for."

"Thank you, sir."

Frank smiled a bit, taking another sip of the surprisingly tasty tea. The man disappeared and returned with an ornate black box.

"I think this will be perfect for you."

Frank opened up the box to find exactly what Jessie had demanded--the finest antique ruby ring to ever be conceived by man. His face lit up as bright as the ring itself as he took it out of its case.

"Oh my god...yes, she'll love this,"

"Here, let's try it on. I am sure it will fit perfectly."

The man took the ring out and then carefully picking up Frank's hand, slipped it on his ring finger.

"There, a perfect fit."

"W-wait a minute..."

 Frank gaped as the man slipped the ring perfectly on his finger.

 "This isn't for me, though. It's for Jessie, my... fiancée,"

"Oh yes, you did say that. Well let's slip it off then and put it back in the box."

Frank tried to do just that, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled and tugged and twisted, just to have it stay in its place on Frank's finger.

 "Wh-what? It won't come off!"

"Shhhh, don't do that you will break your finger. I have some salve that will help, but I am out right now. Come back tomorrow and we can work everything out."

"What? Not even a little bit?"

Frank sighed deeply, knowing that something as simple as taking off a piece of jewelry is yet to be a chore.

"Thank you..."

"It's alright. I will see you tomorrow, have a good night Frank."

The man disappeared behind a curtain.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Frank? You ready?"

Ray appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry...,"

Frank wondered where the man went. He swore he was right in front of him before he disappeared...

"Dude, if you are not going to get anything, we should go."

"What? No, I have this, but...it kinda got stuck on me. The merchant he'll have some salve for me, but...the frigging thing just won’t come off!"

Frank showed off the ruby ring to Ray, the gemstone luminescent in the darkness of the night road.

"Uh...there's nothing there. Dude, how drunk are you? Anyway, we haven't been here long enough to do anything really."

Ray showed Frank his phone. They had only been in the store for five minutes.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and get some sleep."

Frank wondered if Ray was right. He did remember having a bit more whisky than the usual. Maybe he was right. He needed to sleep. That man wasn't real, nor was the ring on Frank's left ring finger...


	2. Polished Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank reached out his hand to Gerard. Gerard took his hand and caressed the ring softly.
> 
> "It looks so peaceful there, as if it belongs."
> 
> He then looked up at Frank.
> 
> "You have the same peaceful look on your face...as if you belong."
> 
> "Oh...do I?"
> 
> Frank stared deep into Gerard's hazel eyes, those green and brown orbs seeming to hypnotize him.
> 
> "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This was such a fun scene that my Skeleton!Gee, _***asotmGee***_ and I had writing it. It was the moment where everything fell into place for this fic! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank tossed and turned in the sheets of his brick of a bed as it stormed immensely outside. He was shaking and sweating and wide awake, trying his dandiest to just close his eyes and sleep, but he just couldn't. The ring is still on his finger, too. The dark man was still burned into his mind.

"Fuck...what the fuck is this?"

He growled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

He shut his eyes again, and this time, he tried so hard just to get an ounce of adequate sleep.

"Come on, Frank...just sleep..."

_"Don't you see Frankie? You are mine, you were always meant to be. Just let go and trust me, I promise to take good care of you and your body."_

_"Wh-what? Who are you? What do you want from me?!"_

_"You know what I want from you."_

_"Wh-what?"_

_Frank gasped in horror, unable to believe what was unfolding in front of him._

_"B-but...I already have someone! I have...I...,"_

_He had no pride in saying her name. He didn't have her; she had him in her tight, toxic grip._

_"No you are mine Frankie. Never forget that."_

_"Since when? I don't even know you!"_

Frank struggled to run away from the dark man's grip, but he found that he couldn't budge enough to get out. He was too weak. Horrified, his eyes widened out of their sockets.

"Let go of me!"

"Sir...Sir? Are you alright Sir?"

"Who are you? Get away from me! Leave me alone!"

"Sir, if you can't calm down I am going to have to ask you to leave the hotel. You are bothering the other guests."

"Huh? What?"

 A bewildered and shaking Frank woke up tangled up in a mess of his sheets.

"Where is he?"

"Who Sir?"

"The man with the red ring! He was just here..."

Frank looked around the room, the dark man nowhere in sight. It was all just a dream...

"Oh...he's...he’s not here..."

"It's alright. Have a good night Sir."

"Oh, thank god...it was only a dream..."

Frank fell back asleep...only to hope that he'll never have that horrid dream if the dark man ever again

"Why does he want me? Who is he?"

*

*

*

*ring ring*

Frank picks up phone after nearly falling out of bed from being stunned awake.

"Hello?"

"This is your eight AM wake up call Mr. Iero"

Frank rubbed his eyes awake and got dressed. He took a hot shower to start his day and then grabbed breakfast down at the lobby, but the whole time he couldn't stop thinking of him...

"Hey Frank."

Ray waved to him in the lobby.

"Nice ring, where did you get it?"

"Huh? Oh...,"

 Frank tried to word what he wanted to say next to not sound like a maniac.

"From the, ah...one of the local jewelry stores around here. I got it on but I can't get it off, no matter what I do. It's my size, but it just won’t budge!"

"Are you gonna go back to the place to get it off?"

That was a good question. A part of him told him yes, to get the frigging thing off. After all, it was for Jessie. However, after that dream...something deep down told him no. He couldn't afford to see the dark man again. Not after that dream...

"I, ah...I dunno. If they're open, then...I suppose so,"

"Cool, well I told my mom I would get her one of those baskets that we saw so I will catch you later yeah?"

"Alright, see you,"

Ray waved bye and then he was gone.

"Excuse me Mr. Iero?"

"Yes?"

A man in a conservative black suit and tie bowed to Frank.

"My Master has sent me here to pick you up."

"Who are you? Who's your master?"

"He said that you have the ring."

Frank's eyes widened. Could it be the dark man he's talking about...?

 "Oh, no...is it...is it him?"

"Him who Sir?"

"The dark man! The man that gave me the...,"

 Frank stopped. This guy didn't have to know what he was talking about. He was already looking at him funny like he lost this damn mind.

"Never mind..."

"Will you please follow me Sir?"

Frank follows him reluctantly

*

*

*

"Here we are Sir, welcome to my Master's home."

"Thank you...,"

 Frank got out of the car. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this...but why?

"This way please."

The house looked out of place in the Italian country side. It was almost as if it had appeared overnight. The servant led Frank around the front to the ornate garden in the back. There he saw the proprietor of the shop talking to a young girl. She was looking down shyly and he lifted her face and smiled. They couldn't hear what was being said, but it made the girls lips turn into a matching smile. He patted her cheek lightly and sent her on her way. As Frank walked down with the servant, something came over him—jealousy. but for what reason? What was he so envious of? What was it that made Frank so covetous? He's never really been one to envy others, if anything, that was always Jamia, coveting other people's riches. The man took a sip of his tea and sighed.

"Master, Mister Iero has arrived."

"Ah, thank you Robert. You may leave us now."

The servant bowed and then left.

Frank looked up and saw him--the dark man! It was him all along, the man in his dream. He gasped, wanting to run away, but he couldn’t.

"Welcome Mr. Iero. Sorry, I forgot to mention last night that the shop is closed on Sunday's but I figured I could still meet you at my summer home. This way we can see to your ring."

The man moved his hand and offered Frank a seat. Frank moved to sit down, wanting to get this damn ring off of him. He got sick of just looking at it.  Another servant appeared with a tray with a cup of tea on it and a plate of biscuits.

"Here some refreshment for you. I remembered you enjoyed the tea. This is my own house blend if you will."

The servant put the tray down, bowed and left. Frank took a cup and biscuit, almost graciously this time. He couldn't stop looking at the man. He felt himself go tense, his chest constrict. He is literally a mess in front of him.

"Th-thank you...,"

"Of course. So tell me a little bit about yourself Mr. Iero?"

"Well, uh...you already know I have a fiancée, named Jessie. I also work for an international business. As a matter of fact, I'm on a business trip here,"

"Sounds exciting. Do you enjoy traveling? Where have you been before?"

"UK, Spain, Germany, Japan, China, Brazil, and Switzerland,"

"Oh my! That is a lot isn't it? Almost as many places as I have been."

"Really? What about you? Where have you been to?

"All you mentioned along with many countries in Europe as well as countries in Africa and the Middle East."

"Which place is your favorite you've been to?"

Frank took another sip of the succulent tea.

"Hmmm, I actually rather like here."

"Oh...me too,"

Frank smiled. It was the truth, especially here in this very place with this man he feared...until now. The man smiled and sipped his tea.

"So...what's your name?"

"My name is Gerard. What is yours?"

"I'm Frank,"

 Frank loved that name when he heard it. Gerard...it's got a nice ring to it!

"Well Frank, what do you say we see about that ring?"

"Yes, yes please,"

Frank reached out his hand to Gerard. Gerard took his hand and caresses it softly.

"It looks so peaceful there, as if it belongs."

He then looked up at Frank.

"You have the same peaceful look on your face...as if you belong."

"Oh...do I?"

Frank stared deep into Gerard's hazel eyes, those green and brown orbs seeming to hypnotize him.

"Yes."

"It looks so peaceful there, as if it belongs."

He then looked up at Frank.

"You have the same peaceful look on your face...as if you belong."

"Oh...do I?"

Frank stared deep into Gerard's hazel eyes, those green and brown orbs seeming to hypnotize him.

"Yes."

Frank was so caught up in Gerard that he was startled by a swoop of color that flew in front of him. He up ended his tea onto his chest.

"Oh no! Ronaldo, that was not nice."

An elegant bird landed on Gerard's arm.

"Are you alright Frank? Was your tea still hot?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Teas still hot,"

Frank looked at the bird on Gerard's shoulder, staring at it in admiration

"I'm so sorry Renaldo scared you. Come, let's get inside and have to change before the stain sets in."

Gerard rose and offered a hand to Frank. Frank graciously took it

"That's a pretty bird you got there,"

"I have had Renaldo for many years. Found him in the Amazon when he was a youngling with a broken wing. I nursed him back to health and now look at him."

Renaldo spread his wings and preened.

"Awww...he's really cool looking,"

"Thank you. Now come, let's get you out of those clothes and into something more comfortable."

Frank followed Gerard, that gut feeling not at all vanishing. It’s like something's screaming at him, consuming him whole. There's some kind of connection he feels around Gerard...but what is it exactly? They entered and a servant took Renaldo. Gerard and Frank continued down a long corridor to double ornate doors. Two servants on either side of them opened the doors. Inside was the largest bedroom that Frank had ever seen.

"Woah...think you got a big enough bedroom here, man?"

"You can tell a lot about a man by the size of his bedroom."

Gerard walked in and sat down in one of the ornate chairs. He pointed to the locked chest at the end of the bed.

"You can find something to change into in there."

The servant Robert walked in.

"Please give Robert your clothing to be cleaned."

Frank furrowed his brow. His clothes couldn't have been that dirty, could they?

"Come come now Frankie, Robert has much of his own work to do still."

Gerard clapped his hands making Frank jump a bit. Frank reluctantly stripped, finding a cloth to cover up himself with as he handed his clothes to Robert. Robert took everything and then left. Gerard smiled as Frank attempted modesty.

"Don't worry Frankie, we are all friends here. Now, there is a bathroom behind you, why don't you take a shower and get the tea leaves out of your hair and I will find you something to wear in the chest."

Frank did just that, showering under the hot water with the rich soap provided for him. Gerard waited patiently for his precious jewel to return.

 

"There, don't you feel better now?"

Frank returned, a towel wrapped around him.

"Yes...I kinda do...,"

"I am glad."

Gerard stood up.

"Come."

Frank did just that, slowly walking up to him. Something didn't feel right. He was obeying this man's every order without protest, this man that’s a complete stranger! Gerard circled his arms around Frank and he drew him into his chest.

"Relax, no one is going to hurt you here. You are safe my precious jewel."

"Precious jewel? But...I barely know you...,"

Gerard chuckled lightly. He lifted Frank's head up by his chin and looked deep into his eyes.

"Oh Frankie, you know more than you will ever understand."

Then he brought their faces together and kissed him. Frank accepted the soft kiss, his lips brushing up against Gerard's. He breathed and moaned under his breath, holding on to Gerard for his dear life, like he meant the whole world to him.

"Easy Frankie, we have all day for us."

He kissed the dazed boy again.

"Now, why don't you sit down and let me dress you."

Frank obeyed, sitting down on the ornate chair beside Gerard's bed. Gerard used the key around his neck and opened the chest. He pulled out several strands of pearls that were strung together.

"This should be perfect."

"Huh? Pearls? What are these for?"

"A precious jewel like you should he covered in their own precious jewels."

Frank suddenly didn't feel right. He backed away, his whole body shaking.

"What...what do you want to do to me?"

"STOP!"

Gerard was pleased that Frank obeyed his command. He walked over and caressed his face stopping the shaking. He loved that he had this effect on the boy.

"Want to make you as beautiful as you deserve to be."

Gerard brought the pearls over Frank's head and watched them drape his body perfectly.

"This doesn't have to be here anymore."

He loosened the towel and let it fall away.

"Much better. How so you feel my precious jewel ?"

"I...I don't know...something doesn't feel right,"

 

"Ah, of course. The outfit is not complete yet."

Gerard sets a set of pearls around his waist which slightly covers his modesty and then adorns his feet with two sets that sit on his ankles. Frank still didn't feel all that right, despite being covered up. He knew he was being disloyal to Jessie now...but he can't seem to stop himself, no matter what. He was being hypnotized by the gorgeous man in front of him. Gerard produced a ruby like the one in the ring from his pocket. He ran the jewel from Frank chest over his nipples to his neck and then caressed his lips with it.

"The most magnificent creature by far here."

"What...what are you doing?"

"Shhh, just feel it. Listen to your body and what it wants."

Frank stood silently, unsure what to do. He knew he couldn’t do this to Jessie, but after all she's done to him, he’s had enough. There's a part of him that wants to be with Gerard. That inner feeling that's been eating at him has almost consumed him whole, begging to be held by Gerard.

"Can you feel it?"

Gerard stepped closer and touched Frank's chest.

"Can you feel it here?"

He ran his hand down and brushed the pearls that were barely covering Frank's cock.

"Here too?"

"I...yes, I do,"

 Frank shivered, Gerard's touch tingling throughout his body. He felt so warm, so soft...and so aroused. He cursed to himself, knowing that this isn't what he should doing to Jessie, but there's that part of him that doesn't care. It wants to be with Gerard. He wants to be with Gerard. Gerard let his hand travel to Frank's back as he caressed his way down to his ass.

"What about here?"

Frank still felt tingly...and goddamn, did it feel good. He shivered, feeling chills run down his spine despite feeling warm. It's like he wanted to be touched. It felt so wrong...yet so good at the same time.

"You are hot. I can feel the heat coursing through you. Perhaps something to cool you down a bit."

Gerard produced something that looked like two jewels carved together. One end was smooth. He moved it down and ran it around Frank's opening. He then slowly pushed it inside feeling Frank shudder against him with pleasure.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Frank moaned, titling his head back. He couldn't take it anymore. He has to give in. He's never felt anything so good beyond words. The dark man had consumed him whole.

"Deeper, Gerard...deeper..."

"You are doing beautifully my pet. Now, up on the bed."

Frank nodded, lying down on the bed and sprawling his semi-naked body out for his master.

"You are breathtaking."

Gerard climbed on the bed hovering over Frank as he started to move the jeweled plug in and out of him slowly.

"Oh my god..."

Frank moaned. It's like nothing he's ever felt in his whole life.

"I need to stop though cause I have something better for you."

"What is it?"

Gerard just gives a small smile.

"Turn over and get on your hand and knees."

Frank slowly did so, knowing exactly what it is that Gerard wants...and he wants it just as bad. He wants to feel him inside of him.

The jeweled plug has stretched Frank enough, but Gerard still wants to make sure he is comfortable. He grabs the oil he used on the plug and coats his fingers. He replaces the plug with them.

"Oh...that’s...,"

Gerard smiles behind him. He undoes his belt and pants and pulls them down slightly to get his cock out. He moves up behind him.

"Ready my pet?"

"Yes...just please, help me forget everything."

Gerard smiles at these words and moving his fingers starts to push in.

"Oh...yes, Gerard!"

"That's Master to you my pet."

"Yes...Master...,"

Gerard gripped Frank's hips and started to fuck him slowly. Frank winced, learning that he's gotten much more than what he bargained for. It hurts so much, his Master's cock pulsing in him and stretching him wide.

"Relax my pet, soon you will enjoy it too."

Gerard started to angle looking for that special spot to bring Frank into the moment. Frank screamed, feeling Gerard hit his prostate again and again, making him feel like he's ready to explode.

"That's it my pet, scream for me. Scream for your Master."

"Fuck me, Master...please, harder! Harder!"

Gerard reaches around and pulls Frank from his hands to his knees. Now he can wrap his arms around the younger man and fuck up into him.

"Holy fuck...yes, right there,"

"You are mine Frankie, after this no one else will do."

Gerard lifted the back of Frank's hair and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck as he jerked Frank off.

"Yes, Master...I am all yours to fuck."

 Frank moaned, letting his master consume him whole as he fucked him hard. Gerard growled as his eyes turned red and he sunk his fangs in deeper. His claws grew out and dug into Frank's soft flesh leaving marks that started to drip with crimson. He fucked Frank faster feeling the beast in him come alive. The fire started to consume them. Frank winced in pain, feeling the blood run down his neck as it radiated in pain. Gerard's tail wrapped around Frank as he continued to jerk his captive off.

"M-master...wh-what...what are you?"

**"I am the Red Dragon and you are my bride."**

"Master...you...,"

Gerard pulled his fangs out as he felt Frank stutter and start to cum all over his hand. He licked the wounds and watched them closed up and form his seal which then dissolved into the skin. He knew that only he and others like him could see it, but they would know Frank belonged to him. He bucked his own hips up and started to cum feeling Frank with his body, and essence. No sex would ever be satisfying for him ever again.

**"Now my pet, sleep and you will feel amazing when you wake up and your new life will begin as my treasure."**

"Are you sure, Master?"

**"Yes."**

Gerard was back to normal now and slowly pulled out of Frank. He clapped his hands and his servants came in, they cleaned his pet up and redressed him. Gerard was pleased. He had found the perfect pet and now he could work on molding him to being his perfect bride.

Frank slept peacefully, his body still in the silk sheets of his master's bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys are interested in knowing which fics and coming up next, sneak peeks at new ones, and asking questions you've alWays wanted to about any fic you ever read, follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter!


End file.
